


I’m The Only One Who Knows You

by traumabird



Series: Love is Rivalry [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Love, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky Are Best Friends, Otabek wants more, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumabird/pseuds/traumabird
Summary: Yuri needs someone to talk to. Otabek obliges.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Love is Rivalry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004511
Kudos: 31





	I’m The Only One Who Knows You

**Author's Note:**

> i fucked around and decided to make a few of these.

_Will you meet me for coffee?_

Though he remains expressionless, he can hear his heartbeat in his ears. Every time Yuri texts him, Otabek is left scraping for words. He usually has too many, but in the end, he doesn’t say enough.

_Yes. When?_

_Meet me around noon, the place we went last time_

***

Yuri’s hair is in disarray, frizzy blond strands catching sunlight like a halo. Once, they shared a hotel room for competition, and Yuri asked Otabek to help him straighten the back of his head. _Your hair is straight,_ Otabek had said, but Yuri said, _Yes, but it doesn’t lay flat._

Otabek stirs sugar into his black coffee. “So, what’s wrong?”

“Why do you assume something’s wrong?” Yuri asks, narrowing his eyes. He tips his chair back and clatters forward, drawing the eyes and ire of guests around them. “You think I only come to you with my problems?”

“Sometimes,” Otabek admits dryly, but he offers a rare smile. “You look tired, Yuri.”

“Oh fuck right off.” Yuri huffs, then suddenly extends his hand across the table. “I need a promise.”

“A promise?” Otabek takes Yuri’s slender but calloused hand in his own, shaking it firmly. His skin is so pale, even in the summer, and Otabek is reluctant to let him go. “Okay, a promise. What is it?”

“I can’t have you repeat this, not to anyone,” Yuri says. “You know how ice skaters are. Gossiping little sons of bitches.”

“You’re one to talk,” Otabek quips, but he nods anyway. “Tell me already. I’m on the edge of my seat.”

“I kissed Yuuri when we were drinking,” Yuri admits, all at once. “And I think I’m in love with him. For a long time now.”

“Ah. With a married man?” Otabek says. He stirs his coffee aimlessly. The spoon clinks gracelessly against ceramic, and he remains stoic, though his hands feel further away. “That’s a tragic story, isn’t it?”

“Maybe.” Yuuri heaves a sigh, slamming his palms on the table as he pushes himself to stand. “Maybe not... I rented time at the rink. Do you want to come with me?”

“No. I have a gig at the club tonight.”

“Suit yourself.” Yuri waves goodbye, walking around the table to pull Otabek into a brief hug. “You know, you are the only person I trust.”

“Good luck, Yuri,” Otabek says. When he leaves, Otabek can still smell his cologne, his shampoo, and what must be his sweat.

***

Yuri posts his practice videos on Instagram. It’s after three AM, and Otabek watches in the still quiet of his studio apartment. Yuri is beautiful, not unlike a faerie, but Otabek sees the power in his stance, the way his blade strikes the ice with fierce precision.

His hand is in the loose fit of his boxers, stroking. And as always, he finishes with a guilty thought, _I’m the only one who knows you._


End file.
